


Please Don't Leave Me

by NatashaTriesToWrite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Human Trafficking, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mob Boss Park Jimin (BTS), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin is a Mess (BTS), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaTriesToWrite/pseuds/NatashaTriesToWrite
Summary: Jimin is Seoul's most infamous mob boss; Yoongi is a severely abused omega.Both met in a unlikely situation, but their fates seemingly intertwined in each other's life.They both will have to learn, one more than the other, whilst they encounter the many hurdles from life.Maybe love is worth the pain.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! Before the fic starts, as you can seen from the tags, the story is pretty dark. I would like to give a fair warning that the story will be darker as it progresses and the tags will be added according to the newest chapter I post to avoid spoilers. If you don't like this, don't read it. 
> 
> The story will touch on multiple sensitive topics and some of which I do not have much knowledge on, but I will try to do my research. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this (ノ・∀・)ノ

Gunshots.

Screams.

Footsteps.

What is happening?

Pushing himself up with his elbow, Yoongi squinted at the darkness that surrounded him. He’s still in his room. His alpha’s room. Confused and disoriented, Yoongi laid back down on the cold hard tiles, shivering in the process. The drugs still haven’t wear off. 

“Shit, just how much did they dose me this time?” Yoongi moaned, clutching his head as his surrounding swayed. He felt like vomiting. However, the thought was quickly ripped away as the footsteps were getting louder, seemingly approaching his direction. 

Alpha must be coming.

Hastily, Yoongi gathered himself and tried to sit upright in his corner , fearing punishment. Though, the sudden action had caused him a splitting headache and black spots began to dance in his vision. Whilst the omega was busy stopping himself from retching onto the floor, he didn’t notice that two men had barged into the room. Both were dressed in black attires, however one had pastel pink accents while the other had warm yellow highlights. Their pheromones wafted through the room and soon enough, Yoongi caught their scent.

Alphas. Two alphas. None of which belonged to his. 

The omega immediately stilled as fear coursed through his petite frame. With his face tilted down, there was not much that was visible to the him, only their shoes, yet he instantly regretted flickering his eyes on it as they were tainted with blood. Yoongi’s eyes widened with horror. He began to feel lightheaded once more, but this time due to the realization that he must be next. The omega’s breath became increasingly more laboured and a whimper was threatening to be pushed out. His hands were clammy and tremors shook his entire body. Yoongi was beyond terrified.

“Hey, calm down omega.” 

A sweet voice laced with gentleness that he hadn’t felt for so long resonated in the room. 

“We aren’t going to hurt yo-”

“Jin Hyung what the hell are you doing?!”

Another voice, much higher pitch than the other interrupted the first.

“This is not part of the mission. We kill them all, got it?”

Yoongi flinched at the implication of the sentence as well as the harsh tone of the voice , and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“For fuck’s sake, you are scaring the poor thing. Can’t you see that he’s clearly not involved in whatever the rat, Jeonghan was doing? He’s literally chained onto the floor! At the fucking least, let me unchained the omega and bring him to the nearby hospital, he looks horrible.” ‘Jin’ said with a sigh at the end. 

“I’m your boss. I make the orders.”

“And I’m your hyung. If you are just killing off innocents, you are just as bad as the fucker that you had shot in cold blood.”

A deafening silence soon followed, only Yoongi’s laboured breath could be heard in the thick atmosphere.

“Alright, fine. Get him out of here and that’s all, got it?” 

The apparent boss seemed to have finally given in, much to Yoongi’s relive and soon enough one of the men started slowly approaching him. Now with the promise of being spared, the omega had began to calm down, and with that he could make out the scent of the alpha that was carefully approaching him. Cedarwood and a undertone of lavender. It reminded him of the outdoors. When was the last time he stepped foot outside? Alpha never let him ever since he got him…

Lost in his thoughts, the omega didn’t realize that ‘Jin’ was crouched in front of him. 

“You alright omega?” Yoongi flinched so hard, he scrambled more into his small corner, placing both his arm in front of his face as if anticipating a hit, cowering in fear. When did ‘Jin’ got so close?

“Hey,” ‘Jin’ raised both his palms into the air showing that he meant no harm, but with a visible frown on his face, “Can you let me help you?” 

The omega hesitated. Did he do wrong again? He must have, seeing the frown still etched on the man’s face.

Yoongi eventually nodded. Part of him wanted to trust the man who defended his life mere moments ago, though another fearing that this was some sick kind of test that his alpha liked to play on him just so he could punish him. As much as he wanted to live, he had nothing to lose anyways. 

“God, you are so pale.” ‘Jin’ whispered softly as he once again inched his way to Yoongi, soft eyes facing the omega’s as he pumped out calming pheromones into the air to hopefully put the distress omega more at ease. Cautiously, the alpha reached his palms forward to gently pry away the tense arms in front of the omega whilst whispering sweet encouragements in the process.

After both his arms were held by the alpha, and being reassured countless time, Yoongi finally relaxed. Maybe this alpha will treat him well, he had silently hoped. Whilst deep in his thoughts, the omega failed to realize that the alpha had gently pulled him into his arms after seeing the poorly dress omega shivering in the cold. Though the moment Yoongi was pressed onto his chest, the omega became entirely pliant, bearing his neck as an act of submission whilst emitting his scent from his scent gland, like how he was trained to. 

However, after seconds of nothing happening, not even a bite, or a nuzzle nor a sound of inhalation of his scent, the omega began to panic. Did he do wrong again? Alpha said he must submit in the arms of another alpha. Yoongi pulled his head up to look at his surrounding, seeing that both alphas still haven’t moved from their spot whilst sprouting an alarmed expression on their faces. The omega’s stomach dropped. He must had done wrong, the alphas aren’t reacting. 

The scent of blood became more prominent as heavy footsteps from the hallways became thunderous to his ears, his vision became cloudy and a sense of numbness filled every crook and cranny of his body. Yoongi began to spiral.

In the mist of his panic, Yoongi couldn’t hear the shouts from both the alphas. His thought was only of punishments, and how he had deserved it for failing to be a normal omega. Alpha was right, he was useless. As his thoughts descended deeper and deeper, the omega fell into the deep abyss, unaware of the chaos happening in reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Here's an update for y'all ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Before anything, I would like to say HOLY COW 45 KUDOS (as of now) YOU GUYS ARE INSANE I LOVE YOU ALL I DON'T DESERVE ALL THIS LOVE. I actually can't believe this word vomit gotten attention, thank you so much :"D
> 
> This chapter will focus mainly on Jimin's pov, and it starts before the two alphas find Yoongi (I hope y'all don't mind >< I just felt it would be good to give more on the alpha's insight)
> 
> Also! I edited a small chunk in the first chapter, nothing too significant. It will not affect how the main plot goes so you don't have to necessarily reread it. 
> 
> With that said, look at the tags before reading this! I do update them frequently so if you are uncomfortable, please refrain from reading as it would touch on multiple sensitive topic.
> 
> Enjoy reading~

“Click”

“Wait-”

A loud thud resonated in the room as a now lifeless Jeonghan dropped down onto the blood stain tiles, echos of the gunshot still ringing in their ears.

“Well, that was disappointing,” Jimin sighed as he stepped over the bleeding corpse whilst stuffing his revolver back into pocket, heading upfront towards the hallway. “Was hoping he would put on more of a show.”

“What did you expect from a betraying fucker that only knows how to brag?” Jin’s voice followed closely behind. “Besides, you didn’t even give him a chance. Went straight up and blew his brains out.”

“Bastard deserved it.”Jimin grunted from the front.

With the head of the house, and root of their recent problem dealt with, the two alphas started inspecting the upper floor of the two storey terrace, making sure there was nothing left behind. 

One by one, each of the rooms were checked and scanned thoroughly until they had reached the end of the dimly lit hallway, which stood a wooden door. It was the last room of the floor. Even though the door was visibly held tightly shut, the room still emitted the stench of the head alpha so strongly that the two had to physically suppress a growl that was threatening to rip out from their throats. They had found the alpha’s den. 

With their nostrils flared and instinct put on high alert, Jimin used his left hand to slowly twist the handle and gently pushed into the room, while placing his other free hand on his revolver. The two alphas took cautious steps into unknown territory, preparing to be assaulted by the heavy scent or to be attacked by a hidden enemy, only to find a boy sat in the corner of the room.

A lone male omega. 

Jimin and Jin immediately paused in their tracks, stunned to see the scene before them. The omega seemed to not have noticed their presence just yet, too busy clutching his head, as if he had woken up with a hungover. The alphas took the opportunity to quickly assess the boy.

The poor thing looked absolutely horrific. The omega was shivering for he was dressed in only a thin layer of oversized shirt that was littered with rips as well as holes all over, and seemingly nothing else. One of the omega’s ankle was chained inhumanely with a metal cuff too small his size, that was visibly eating into his skin, onto the floor as if he was some sort of pet. Whatever part of his skin that wasn’t covered by the flimsy piece of clothing was a shade so unhealthily white it resembled a ghostly pale, like he had not seen the sun for decades. He probably hadn’t. However, the worst part of them all was the stench. It was not the alpha’s musky scent that bothered Jimin, it was something far worst.

Ammonia.

It didn’t look like the omega had wet himself, but rather, the foul stench seemed to be emanating from the shirt he was wearing. The alpha had soaked the clothing, or the omega, in his own urine to probably mark what was his. What. The. Fuck.

To say Jimin was disgusted was an understatement, he was absolutely appalled. How can one live in such horrid conditions? How can one force another to such humiliation? He was glad that he had killed Jeonghan without batting an eye. The man was insane. Twisting his head to the side, Jimin could see his hyung’s feature distorted to one of horror as well, agreeing that the scene before them was too much. They may be cold blood killers, but they weren’t psychopath. 

Though, what caught Jimin’s attention was that Jin’s eyes held sadness, and he instantly knew where this would be going. However, before he had the chance to intervene, a slight movement in the corner had the two alpha’s eyes instantly snapped towards it. The omega had finally realized their presence. 

The petite boy kept his head low, presenting a very obviously act of submission that had yet again threatened a growl to bubble up from the alphas. They had to control themselves, for the omega was clearly terrified. Jimin was sure that their blood stained shoes which was tainting the tiles in red was certainly not helping.

As much as he pitied the omega, a mission was a mission. No one was to be left alive. Steadily, against his instinct, Jimin reached behind for his revolver, yet before he could pulled it out, Jin’s gentle voice filled the silence. He was trying to reassure the omega. Whipping his head towards his hyung, Jimin feature contorted to one of confusion. This wasn’t the plan.

“Jin Hyung, what the hell are you doing?!” he whispered yelled, one part of him not wanting to scare the already petrified omega, yet another was furious at his right-hand man for disobeying direct orders. “This is not part of the mission. We kill them all, got it?” His voice laced with authority.

The omega flinched.

Fuck.

Daring a look his his hyung’s face, Jimin was greeted with a hard gaze. Jin had made his decision. Jimin knew no matter how hard he could try, even with pulling out the ‘I’m your boss’ card, it would be virtually impossible to change the alpha’s mind. Seeing how the omega was evidently suffering, his ever sympathetic hyung had decided to help the poor thing. Begrudgingly, with his brows furrowed and pursed lips, Jimin complied.

As Jin started to approach the omega, Jimin noticed that the boy was swimming in and out of consciousness, his eyes even glosssed over at some point, unaware of his surroundings. He was visibly relaxed after Jimin had allowed Jin to help him, yet his scent started to sour once Jin had gotten close enough. The boy was becoming more distress. 

On instinct, both alphas started to scent the air with their calming pheromones, in hopes of soothing the stressed out omega that was whimpering in the corner of the room. With a few more sweet encouragements from Jin, the omega finally became less anxious, even letting the alpha to hold both of his arms and eventually be led into a gentle embrace seeing that the omega was shivering in the cold. However, that had lead into a spiraling downfall of the whole situation.

The moment the omega fell into Jin’s arm, he had started to display an act of submission. Not only had the boy began pumping an enormous amount of his own scent, filling the entire room with an intoxicating mix of mint and lemongrass, he had also went completely pliant whilst bearing his neck out in the open. 

Both alphas choked on air, appalled by the situation. His behaviour was beyond puzzling, no sane omega would submit so openly to a stranger, and even more so in the arms of one. The two alphas quickly refrained themselves from breathing through their nose, god knows what would happen if any of them became overcome by lust.

After a few long agonizing seconds, the omega pulled his head up to assess his surrounding with confusion swimming in his eyes, then his scent immediately became one of distress once again. This time worst than the last. 

He began hyperventilating.

Jimin and Jin were bewildered by the turn of events, instantly scrambling to help the suffering omega, yet unsure how. Jin who was still holding onto the omega gently rubbed the boy’s back whilst calling for his attention, preventing him for going under. Flustered by the whole ordeal, Jimin still tried to emit out as much calming pheromones as he could as he ran to his hyung’s side. 

“Hyung, what should we do!?” Jimin darted his eyes from Jin to the omega boy, unsure how he could be of help. Never in his life had he faced this sort of problem, how would one calm a anxious omega on the verge of passing out?

“I- Get him to the hospital!” the taller alpha before him suddenly jerked up, voice laced with determination but fear was undeniably still present, whilst gesturing towards the chain connecting to the omega’s ankle. Understanding what his hyung meant, Jimin took out his revolver before carefully aiming at the chain, not wanting to hurt the boy. The cuff around the ankle could be taken out in the hospital later. A soft ‘sorry sweetheart’ was whispered by Jin as he covered the omega’s ears before Jimin fired. WIth the chain now severed, Jin cautiously stood up, careful as to not jostle the omega in his arm.

“I’ll drive!” Jimin yelled as he sprinted towards the door, gripping onto the door frame as to not slip and propelled himself to the stairs. Jin’s steady footsteps followed closely behind. 

****** 

The drive to the hospital was hectic. With the omega completely passed out in Jin’s arm in the passenger seat, it had spurred Jimin to pressed onto the gas more forcefully. The omega deserved to live.

“I’ve just texted the boys to clean up the mess and to lock up after,” Jin whispered into the tense silence, “So don’t worry about that.” 

Jimin wanted to thank his hyung for that, but he was far too stressed out and very much afraid for the fragile omega in his friends arm to even form words to reply. He could only stiffly nod, but he knew it was enough. 

It was quite a scene as two alphas who were drenched in blood burst into the hospital’s door, yelling at nearby doctors and nurses to tend to the unconscious omega in their arms, uncaring of the stares and whispers. Thankfully, even with their intimidating stares and questionable attires, the white coats immediately swarmed the two alphas and were quick to grab the omega from Jin’s arm, strolling him into the emergency ward. The two had to refrained themselves from growling once the omega had left their side, reminding themselves that the boy needed help by professionals. 

Then, before the two knew it, it was done. 

Everything next went by with a blur. The shouts and yells in the hospitals, the form that they had to fill in for the omega, and even the drive back home. The whole time there was a uncomfortable ringing present in the back Jimin’s mind, coating him with a strange sense of numbness. He wasn’t even aware that Jin had dragged him out using the back exit door until they were in front of the car. All this felt wrong. But, it shouldn’t.

The omega that Jimin had initially refused to save was now in good hands and their job for today was done. The betraying fucker was killed, his house infiltrated, and justice was served. Jimin should be feeling ecstatic right now, yet his thoughts are only of the omega. His alpha was clawing in the inside, yearning for the omega boy.

Everything suddenly felt foreign.

Would the omega be alright? Would he feel afraid when he wakes up? Does he know that he is finally free from the alpha that had most probably held him against his will? 

Many thoughts swirled around Jimin’s head as he sat at the foot of his bed. This was all confusing him, he shouldn’t have all this thoughts. Sighing deeply, the alpha palmed his face. This isn’t his problem. 

In the midst of trying to convince himself, Jin abruptly launched into his room drenched in sweat. 

“What now-”

“We have to get the omega.” Jin heaved out as he stared at Jimin, eyes coated with fear.

Jimin frowned, knowing his right-hand man wouldn’t had gotten this worked up if it was nothing important, though he suppressed the thought and instead went for a light chuckle that sounded unsure even to himself, “Had you gotten soft for the omeg-”

Before Jimin could finish questioning, his phone began to ring on his nightstand that had caught both alpha’s attention. Who in the right mind would be calling him this late at night? Shuffling closer to his nightstand, Jimin squinted at the unknown number displaying on his still vibrating phone. 

This was certainly unusual. No one else other than the people he trusted had his number.

Confused, Jimin still accepted the phone call and slowly pressed the device up close to his right ear. His eyes found Jin’s, mouthing a ‘I don’t know who’ with his brows knitted together.

Soon, an unfamiliar nasally yet laced with a malice undertone voice filled the silence, sending chill into Jimin’s spine with just one sentence.

“I believe you having something of ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote the second chapter in a week :0 and a longer one at that *pats own head*
> 
> As usual, I can't promise when the next update will come but I will try to update it once a week, granted college don't try to murder me in broad daylight. 
> 
> Criticisms and feedbacks are welcomed!! Kudos are very much appreciated ヽ(^o^)ノ (honestly still can't believe that this garnered any attention)
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the grammatical mistakes and spelling errors of my horrible 3am writing :")

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my second attempt in a fic, but first in a full fledge one :0 
> 
> I can't promise when I can update, since I am a full time art college student (the assignments workload is so enormous I don't even know why am I writing this whilst I still haven't finish my work) but I already am planning out how the whole story goes.
> 
> Criticisms and feedbacks are welcomed!! Kudos are very much appreciated ヽ(^o^)ノ
> 
> I apologize for the grammatical mistakes and spelling errors, I had his vomited out very suddenly :D


End file.
